


The Sunflower

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valentine's Day and Tony finds a sunflower on his desk.</p><p>Takes place a few weeks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5981641">The One where Vance Finds Out</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> It's clearly tagged. This is a one-shot that is pretty much purely smut. Takes place Valentine's Day 2017, a few weeks after the showdown with Vance. I had to write this based on Gibbs' kink from the Vance story, and some of your reactions toward it. You know who you are! This is for you! :D

They really aren’t Valentine’s Day sort of people. Really they aren’t. In the past, unless one or the other of them screwed up and needed to make a gesture to apologize, the day passes with barely an acknowledgement. At the most, Tony might cook something special, or they might prepare dinner together, cases permitting. Neither he nor Gibbs would usually do flowers or gifts, or anything of that nature. And more often than not, they are knee deep in a case and any thoughts of romance or celebrating is superseded by the need to solve some heinous crime or other.

But this year, when Tony walks briskly into the bullpen on the morning of Valentine’s day, sunglasses pushed to the top of his head, rushing as he is running slightly behind schedule, he finds that in addition to Abby’s ‘secret’ roses in a vase, there is one bright, cheery sunflower lying next to it on his desk.

Immediately, he looks to Gibbs’ desk, a brilliant smile on his face. Only Gibbs knows that he loves sunflowers. His mother used to have sunflowers in their house when he was little, and he will always associate sunflowers with some of the happy times he had with his mother.

Gibbs gives him a small grin, and turns back to his monitor, where he is working on something. Tony is unable to wipe the pleased smile off his face as he throws his backpack under his desk and stows his gun and credentials in the top drawer. He is in the middle of shrugging out of his winter coat and scarf, still smiling happily when McGee and Bishop arrive.

“I see our secret Valentines have struck again,” McGee grins at the roses adorning all of their desks.

“Abby must know that we know they’re from her, right?” Bishop shakes her head.

“We have to preserve her anonymity, Bishop,” Tony says absently, his mind still full of the sunflower. He picks it up, puts it to his face, and breathes in its mild scent – reminiscent of summer, the outdoors and things that grow – the smile on his face is one of happiness, contentment, and nostalgia.

“What do you have there, Tony?” McGee grins, seeing the look on Tony’s face. He slips a surreptitious glance at Gibbs and sees that one corner of his mouth is quirked upwards a little, an almost imperceptible smirk on the Team Lead’s face.

“Nothing,” Tony says quickly, as he takes a final breath of the sunflower, banishing images of his mother from his head, and putting his work face on. He carefully puts the sunflower in the vase, right in the middle of Abby’s roses, and smiles at it for another moment before he boots up his computer and sits at his desk.

McGee and Bishop both crowd his desk when Gibbs leaves for a coffee run.

“So, sunflower is from Gibbs?” McGee teases him, whispering softly. While Vance knows about Tony and Gibbs, so far their relationship is still not public knowledge and not known to the rest of NCIS.

Tony cannot stop himself from grinning like an idiot. “Yep,” he says quietly.

“What did you get him?” Bishop wants to know.

Tony shrugs. “Nothing. We’re not usually Valentine’s Day people,” he admits. “This was a surprise.”

“I take it you like sunflowers?”

Tony nods, his ears growing pink.

“Aww,” Bishop says. “You’re too cute. I have to text Abby.”

“Hey, let’s not get carried away,” Tony objects. “Come on. Let’s get back to work. Maybe we’ll catch a case today.”

“So you don’t have to face the fact that you don’t have anything for Gibbs?” McGee purses his lips.

Tony covers his face with his hands. “Shit. This is why we don’t usually do Valentine’s Day,” he growls.

“You could write a love poem for him,” Bishop suggested. “That went down very well with Delilah when McGee did that last year.”

“Seriously? A love poem? You think Gibbs is into that?” Tony hisses under his breath. “He’ll read it and laugh at me, even if it’s good, and there’s no guarantee I can come up with anything good the way McPercyByssheShelley here did last year.”

“Chocolates?” McGee suggests.

“He likes oreos but not much else,” Tony huffs. “Hardly screams romance if I bought him a package of oreos.”

“They do have double-stuffed oreos,” McGee grins. Tony gives him a deadly look.

“Flowers?” Bishop grins at Tony’s answering glare.

“What are you guys doing this year?” Tony asks, deflecting the topic away from himself.

“I have reservations for a romantic dinner with Delilah tonight. And I got her this,” McGee digs in his backpack and shows them the lovely teardrop diamond pendant in a jewelry box.

“That’s beautiful,” Bishop gasps.

“You?” McGee asks her.

Bishop shrugs. “Nothing planned, really,” she says casually.

Tony grins and pulls a red gift bag out of his drawer, handing it to her. “You have your usual dinner arriving from Gennari’s tonight, and…”

Bishop grins as she pulls out a DVD from the bag, “ _Terminator 2: Judgment Day!_ ” she exclaims. “You didn’t have to…”

Tony shrugs, grinning.

“How come you didn’t get me anything?” McGee whines.

Tony sighs and pulls a red envelope out of his desk drawer, handing it to McGee. McGee tears it open enthusiastically.

“Tony! Are you kidding?” he looks at Tony in disbelief. “Omigod! Thank you!”

“Might mean no birthday gift from me this year, Elf Lord,” Tony says casually.

McGee shows the tickets to Bishop – Tony has given him and Delilah tickets to DC’s annual Awesome Con, which won’t be for a few more months. “Friggin’ awesome! I’m letting Delilah know, and we can plan our costumes!” His fingers are immediately tapping his phone.

Tony shakes his head, grinning at McGee.

“So you have stuff for us, but not for Gibbs?” Bishop asks, eyebrows raised.

Tony sighs. “We don’t usually do Valentine’s,” he makes a face.

“Guess you are this year,” McGee grins.

“Get to work,” Tony tells them. “I’ll wing it.”

Unfortunately they don’t catch a case, so he doesn’t have that as an excuse to distract and keep them at work late that night. However, Tony works on requisition forms and other administrative paperwork all day that allow his mind to wander and worry, until he thinks of something.

He starts grinning to himself, and begins petting the sunflower unconsciously every so often, bestowing it a smile every time the bright yellow petals catch his eye.

That evening, Gibbs dismisses them an hour early as he has to be in MTAC for the next couple of hours. As Tony, McGee and Bishop wait for the elevator, Bishop whispers, “You stopping to get something for Gibbs?”

Tony winks at her. “I know exactly what I’m going to do,” he grins, twirling the sunflower in his hand. “I have a plan.”

“Famous last words,” McGee quips.

“You want me to take back those tickets, McSkeptic?”

“Nuh-uh. Whatever you’ve got planned is foolproof. No way you’re going to fail.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Tony makes a stop at the apartment, going to his storage locker in the basement, and pulling out an item from an old box. Then he stops at the very crowded grocery store for fixings for dinner, and heads home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Gibbs opens the door to his house. He’d called before he left work to see whether Tony was at the apartment or the house – their daily ritual, since they’d made the decision to keep both places and live in both places fairly equitably.

“No, Tobias, we’re not doing anything special tonight,” Gibbs says into his phone, sounding exasperated, closing the door behind him. He toes his shoes off and takes deep breaths of the heavenly aroma of food being prepared in the kitchen, smiling to himself as he throws his keys on the table by the front door, box of Godiva chocolates tucked securely under one arm. “Sure, come on over any time. We’re at the house tonight. I’m sure whatever Tony’s made for dinner will stretch for three. Sure smells good, whatever it is.” He moves the mouthpiece away from his mouth and calls out, “Honey, I’m home!”

There is no answer, although soft piano music is playing in the background. The lights are dimmed in the house, except for the kitchen.

“Hold on a second Tobias,” Gibbs says, walking in carefully, his hand hovering near his holstered weapon. “Honey?” he calls again.

He carefully peeks in the kitchen and gasps loudly.

“Gibbs! Is everything OK? Need backup?” Fornell’s voice comes through the phone.

“Uh, no, Tobias. No backup,” Gibbs sounds distracted. “Dinner’s gonna be delayed. A couple of hours. Three hours, tops. See you then.” He hangs up the phone.

Fornell silently looks at his phone for a long moment before he starts laughing. No doubt DiNozzo has surprised him with something.

Meanwhile, Gibbs silently stares at the sight waiting for him in the kitchen. Lit candles line the kitchen counters in regular intervals. Tony stands behind the kitchen table, the sunflower stem gripped between his teeth, gazing intently at him. He appears to be completely naked, other than the pink rubber gloves on his hands and the thick white cotton apron tied around his waist – a rectangle going from his waist down to his knees. Gibbs cocks his head to peer at Tony’s feet. White tube socks come halfway up his shins, terminating in a band of three green horizontal stripes, the colors matching Tony’s eyes perfectly.

“Hey Navy Guy,” Tony greets him huskily.

Gibbs continues to stare at the younger man, noting the tousled hair – Tony has showered and allowed his hair to dry without styling it, causing it to stand up in sexy random spikes, just the way he likes it. He takes in Tony’s muscled shoulders, his bare chest, with its light smattering of brown fuzz, red-brown nipples peeking out at him. Unconsciously, Gibbs licks his lips, swallowing audibly, as his gaze moves downwards. The ridge of Tony’s cock is clearly outlined underneath the apron, and as he stares at it, he sees it expand and strain against the material in response to his hungry gaze.

“Fuck,” Gibbs says, mouth suddenly dry. He feels light-headed as blood flows to his groin.

“Thank you for the sunflower,” Tony says, taking the stem out of his mouth and placing it in a mason jar of water on the table.

“I brought you candy,” Gibbs finally finds his voice, holding the box up.

“Thank you,” Tony says, his voice low and husky, vibrating deep in his chest which in turn causes vibrations in Gibbs’ entire body.

“Tobias is joining us for dinner,” Gibbs adds. “But later. Much, much later.”

Tony smiles at him, almost coquettishly, as he turns away and places the mason jar next to the sink. “I’d better turn the oven to warm then,” he says, bending over at the waist, his movements exaggerated as he pretends to take his time looking at the oven dials and fiddling with them.

Gibbs’ pants are uncomfortably tight now – Tony is indeed completely naked under the apron and when he bends over, he opens his feet wide and flashes Gibbs a good view of his hard, muscled ass, his heavily muscled thighs, and the surprise, the handle of a butt plug peeking out from between his butt cheeks.

“Fuck me,” Gibbs gasps.

Tony turns his head to look at him, still displaying his naked and adorned derriere. “I was kind of hoping it would be the other way round?”

“Whatever you want, honey,” Gibbs closes in and grinds his clothed groin into Tony’s ass, tossing the box of chocolates carelessly on the kitchen counter. The movement jerks the butt plug which bumps Tony’s prostate, making the younger man gasp. Gibbs grabs the plug and begins to move it, ensuring that every movement brushes Tony’s sweet spot, and reaches around with his other hand to tug and tweak Tony’s nipples, smiling as Tony moans.

He moves his hand down and begins rubbing Tony’s erect dick over the apron, squeezing it as he manipulates the plug.

Stars explode behind Tony’s eyes at the twin stimulation, and he moans deep in his throat. He pushes his ass back into Gibbs’ hand and pumps his hips forward into his other hand, groaning in pleasure.

“You like that, huh?” Gibbs’ voice is filled with lust.

“God, yes,” Tony moans, gripping the oven handle hard. “But this is a…fuck… a s-safety hazard. The oven’s on and – uhhh…“ he breaks off to moan, “I have to turn the b-burners off first.”

“Hurry it up,” the older man tells him, releasing him.

Groaning in disappointment at the loss of stimulation, Tony straightens up, turns the burners off, and ensures that the oven has been turned down to keep their dinner warm. He turns to face his husband and smiles at him, that open, loving smile that Gibbs loves because it is only ever for him. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on the blue-eyed man’s lips, and it quickly escalates into a deep, tongue-dueling, teeth-scraping, hungry kiss, and Gibbs pulls him close, grinding their hardened cocks together, one hand drifting down to knead his naked ass and play with the butt plug again.

Tony unbuttons Gibbs’ shirt with difficulty – the pink rubber gloves have made his fingers clumsy. He tears the shirt and the suit jacket off him, and begins kissing his neck. One hand palms Gibbs’ rock hard dick in his pants, rubbing his hand up and down it, causing Gibbs to moan and grip him tightly. Gracefully, he falls to his knees and undoes the belt buckle, button and zipper, his fingers getting nimbler in the rubber gloves the more he uses them. The pants fall to the floor, holstered weapon thunking loudly, the pants pooling at his feet. He pulls Gibbs’ boxers down (they are black, silk boxers with red hearts on them – Gibbs put one of Tony’s boxers on in the morning) and he helps Gibbs step out of them, tossing them aside carelessly, eyes on Gibbs’ cock, jutting out from his body, pearls of moisture beading its tip.

He looks up and smiles – Gibbs pupils are blown, just watching himself being undressed. He reaches a pink-gloved finger and traces the vein in Gibbs’ cock from base to tip.

“I hope those are brand new gloves,” Gibbs moans. “I don’t think I want any caustic cleaners…there…” he gasps as Tony rubs the sensitive bottom of the ridge of his cockhead with his finger.

Tony laughs. “Yes, I just bought them today, especially for you,” he says, leaning in to lick the pre-cum off Gibbs’ dick. He explores the hole with his tongue, and then wraps his lips around the head, sucking hard.

“Oh fuck!” Gibbs cries out, hands gripping Tony’s hair, moaning as Tony’s clever tongue explores the ridge of his cockhead before Tony sucks his entire cock deep into his throat and swallows around it. He begins fucking Tony’s mouth, one hand gripping Tony’s hair tightly, moving one hand onto Tony’s cheeks so he can feel himself moving in and out of that hot, delicious mouth. Tony begins rolling his balls with one gloved hand, but desperate to feel Gibbs’ skin on his, he releases the cock in his mouth and yanks the rubber glove off one hand with his teeth before taking the cock deep into his throat again and taking Gibbs’ balls in his bared hand.

Tony is too good at what he’s doing. Gibbs feels his balls tighten, his orgasm approaching. He grabs the base of his cock hard with one hand, and pulls Tony off roughly by the hair to stop himself from coming.

“Ow,” Tony objects, rubbing his head.

“Sorry honey,” Gibbs pants, “I didn’t want it to end too soon.”

“I do seem to remember promises of being fucked,” Tony nods agreeably, allowing Gibbs to pull him up to his feet. He cocks his head towards the stairs. “Wanna move this to the bedroom?”

Gibbs shakes his head. “No,” he growls, grabbing the younger man and throwing him onto the kitchen table. Tony uses a chair to kick himself securely onto the table, settling down comfortably on his back, legs open, Gibbs immediately between them. The older man covers his body with his and begins kissing him deeply, moaning into the younger man’s mouth. Gibbs moves his lips downwards, kissing, nibbling, licking down Tony’s neck, biting and sucking hard at the faded mark on Tony’s neck, before soothing it with his tongue. Ever since the whole Vance debacle, he has taken care to ensure that Tony’s neck always bears his mark, and he grins every time Vance’s eyes are drawn to the hickey on Tony’s neck. Not only is it a reminder that Tony is his, but it is also a reminder that he is lucky that Tony hasn’t transplanted his entire MCRT, Forensics and Autopsy to Homeland, and that he can still do this at any time as Tom Morrow eagerly awaits them there. He takes a perverse pleasure in the slight double take from Vance when he first catches sight of the love bite on Tony’s neck.

He tugs one nipple with his teeth while his fingers rub and squeeze the other, and slowly kisses his way down, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down Tony’s belly, following the tapering trail of dark hair to the top of the apron. He begins mouthing Tony’s dick through the cotton, loving his gasps.

“As much as I think you’re sexy in this,” he pauses to take the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, gently between his teeth, through the material, Tony’s hips bucking in response, “I’m going to have to remove it.”

He undoes the apron knot (tied around the front of the apron) with his teeth, and loosens the string so he can pull the cloth off, exposing Tony’s rock hard dick, immediately palming it.

“Wait,” Tony moans, dipping into the pocket in the front of the apron, pulling out the lube and placing it next to him on the table.

Gibbs grins wolfishly before taking Tony’s dick into his mouth, sucking on the cockhead as he plays with the plug in Tony’s ass. He carefully removes it and throws it aside, ignoring Tony’s groan of protest. He lubes his fingers and sticks two fingers into Tony’s tight hole, feeling around until he finds the swollen gland, and begins rubbing it gently, while bobbing up and down, repeatedly deep throating Tony’s cock.

“Oh my god!” Tony gasps, thrusting himself deeper into Gibbs’ mouth, fingers holding on to the sides of the table. “Oh fuck! Don’t make me come like this,” he gasps, even as he thrusts himself into Gibbs’ mouth. “Fuck, Jet! Please!” At this point, Tony isn’t even sure what he’s asking for anymore – for Gibbs to stop or not to stop.

Gibbs swallows around his cock and hums teasingly, the vibrations driving Tony wild. The younger man grips the base of his erection with a pink-gloved hand to stave off his orgasm, moaning when Gibbs releases his cock but continues to rub his sweet spot.

“What do you want, honey?” the blue-eyed man asks, kissing the inside of Tony’s thigh.

“Fuck me,” Tony gasps, “Please.”

“Well,” Gibbs grins at him, pulling his fingers out and wiping it on the discarded apron at his feet, “since you asked so nicely…” He stands, lubes his cock, and pulls one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder. He lines himself up and pushes in deep, leaning down to claim Tony’s lips, kissing him hard as he begins thrusting into his husband’s body, thrusting hard enough to move the table, a high pitched whine with every stroke. The sounds, god, the sounds that Tony makes is driving him wild. The scrape of the rubber glove down his back and Tony’s fingernails digging into his hip, and he knows he isn’t going to last very long. He thrusts deep and hard, striking Tony’s sweet spot decisively.

Tony’s dick is caught in between their bodies, sliding deliciously against Gibbs’ belly with every thrust, and when Gibbs begins stroking him in time to the thrusts, Tony is lost. Hips bucking, he cries out Gibbs’ name as he climaxes, cum spurting over Gibbs’ fingers, spattering both their chests and bellies in long hard spurts. Gibbs continues thrusting, once, twice, three times more before he bites down on Tony’s shoulder, groaning harshly as he comes, so hard that his vision greys.

Long moments later, they slowly regain their breaths, Tony’s leg still over Gibbs’ shoulder, Gibbs still deep inside Tony. Tony’s hands caress Gibbs’ sweaty back, pink glove still on one hand.

“Fuck,” Gibbs moans, turning his head to drop soft kisses on Tony’s neck.

Tony hums in satisfaction, eyes closed. He carefully moves his leg down off of Gibbs’ shoulder, curling both legs around Gibbs’ waist, socked feet pressed together, to keep them connected.

“You OK?” Gibbs raises himself on his elbow, looking down at Tony’s blissful face.

Tony hums again, smiling softly.

“Did I fuck the words right out of your head?”

Tony nods, humming again, his smile wider.

“And I didn’t even have to fold the dirty clothes this time,” Gibbs mutters, kissing Tony’s inviting lips. Finally, the younger man’s eyelids begin to flutter and he opens his eyes, finding Gibbs’ blue gaze looking down on him. “There you are,” Gibbs smiles at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tony has to clear his throat a couple of times before he can get the words out.

“Imagine if I got you a whole bouquet of sunflowers,” Gibbs chuckles.

“This wasn’t even your gift.”

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. “It’s not? Shit. What else did you get me?”

“Give me a minute,” Tony grins at him. “I’m not ready to move yet.”

Gibbs runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I don’t need anything else, honey,” he says softly. “I have everything I want and need right here.”

“You silver-tongued silver fox,” Tony moves up to kiss him, smiling happily. “But my back isn’t going to thank me for this stunt. The kitchen table? What are we? Teenagers?”

Gibbs laughs, claiming Tony’s lips for a long, languorous, kiss before he steps away, pulling out from Tony’s body with a sigh. Tony pushes himself up on his elbows and looks around. The kitchen table is flush against the kitchen counter, the top of his head right up against it.

“It’s a good thing you built this table,” he grins, looking at where they ended up. “Any other table wouldn’t have been able to withstand the punishment we just gave it.”

Gibbs laughs softly, helping to pull Tony upright. He grabs a kitchen towel and wipes the cum off of himself and his husband and Tony pulls him close for another toe-curling kiss.

“I’m told there’s another present for me?” Gibbs mumbles in between kisses.

Tony smiles. “Hold on.” He moves out of Gibbs’ arms and fiddles with the iPod on the dock. “Just a caveat that I didn’t write this for you, or even since we met. This was one of my projects for my Composition class in college. But I thought of it today, first time in years, and well, it’s yours now. Uh. Well. Anyway, I hope you like it.” He stands there, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

Music begins – a melodious introduction on the piano. Then a younger version of Tony’s voice – a higher pitched tenor compared to his age-deepened voice – begins singing.

_Ah Sun-flower! weary of time,_  
_Who countest the steps of the Sun:_  
_Seeking after that sweet golden clime_  
_Where the travellers journey is done._

_Where the Youth pined away with desire,_  
_And the pale Virgin shrouded in snow:_  
_Arise from their graves and aspire,_  
_Where my Sun-flower wishes to go._

It is a beautiful, romantic arrangement and Tony’s youthful voice crooning the words makes it hard for Gibbs to breathe. When the song ends, he takes the younger man into his arms and kisses him thoroughly.

“You wrote that?”

“Well, just the music,” Tony says, ears pink with embarrassment. “The poem is by William Blake. I always liked it, you know, because of the sunflower. Anyway, the song was supposed to be an exercise in painting emotions, in the style of the Romantic composers. You reminded me of it today.”

“You played the piano, too, right?”

Tony nods.

“Fuck, honey. That was beautiful. Thank you,” Gibbs smiles and kisses him again. “You’re so cute when you’re all flustered and embarrassed.”

Tony tries to shrug it away.

“Play it again, please,” Gibbs says.

They listen to the song three more times before Tony refuses to start it over. Gibbs grins, thanks him again, kissing him gently. “Thank you,” he whispers in Tony’s ear. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Love you.”

“Love you,” Tony whispers back.

An hour later, both men are showered and dressed, the kitchen put back in order, the sunflower placed in pride of place, in the middle of the kitchen table, and Fornell is unselfconsciously eating dinner with them. Tony has made herb roasted rack of lamb, oven-roasted potatoes and sweet potatoes, and brussels sprouts sautéed with garlic and bacon, none of which suffered from the delay in eating.

In the morning, Tony walks into the bullpen and finds another sunflower lying on his desk. Smiling happily, he places it in the vase with Abby’s roses and takes McGee and Bishop’s gentle ribbing with a good-natured grin.

“I guess whatever you did worked,” Bishop teases.

“Another sunflower. What did you do? What did you get the Boss?” McGee wants to know.

Tony only shrugs and grins stupidly.

For the next week, Tony comes in to work to find a sunflower lying on his desk every morning. He keeps the flowers in the vase on his desk and can be seen smiling and petting them gently when he thinks no one is looking. He only shrugs and grins as the NCIS rumor mill begins speculating about the identity of the woman who has obviously caught Tony DiNozzo’s wandering heart. There is also talk about the fact that Tony has been coming to work with a hickey on the same spot on his neck for a few weeks now – the woman has been marking her territory, and Tony has done nothing to hide it. Since the sunflowers appear on his desk every morning, they speculate that it must be an interoffice romance and there are several new office pools: one for the identity of the mysterious NCIS woman who is dating Tony, one to speculate on how long this new romance will last, and one for the number of headslaps Gibbs will have to give him in order to stop the woman from continuing to mark him with that now distinctive hickey.

**Author's Note:**

> There were two songs that I listened to compulsively while I wrote this story:  
> * [More Than Words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY) (Extreme)  
> * [Sex and Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Op4n0pGQ3F4) (Marcy Playground)  
> More Than Words was especially stuck in my head the whole time. I know. You can guess where my mind was when I was writing this. If you guessed the gutter, you wouldn't be wrong.  
> Also just for kicks, I love Jimmy Fallon and Jack Black's parody of the More Than Words video. Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ISYT6EeUM0) to check it out.
> 
> Click on the links above to listen to the songs. Also, the poem is called Ah Sunflower! by William Blake, and in college I did actually set it to music with piano accompaniment in the style of the Romantic composers (it is, after all, a poem by a Romantic poet). :)


End file.
